


Water Hazard

by RedOrchid



Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Golf, Gen, Lightwood Family, Lightwood siblings being competitive, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: How hard could it be to take a shot through a little bit of water?





	Water Hazard

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Sports AU.

“This was a stupid idea,” Alec muttered to himself.

The surface beneath him glittered innocently, the little white ball on the bottom perfectly visible from under a mere couple of inches of water. 

“Completely agree,” Jace said from behind, peeking over Alec’s shoulder from his nicely dry spot of grass at the edge of the water hazard. “Man, is that seaweed? That’ll totally derail your shot.”

“Don’t listen to him, Alec!” Izzy called out from over by a grove of trees. “He’s just sore he couldn’t get out of the bunker on seventh and is trying to psych you out.”

“Take the penalty, Alec. You know you want to,” Jace coaxed him. “You can still get a bogey if you make the green in two from here.”

“You can make par if you don’t!” Izzy argued. “And you’ll need to, because my ball is in a hole that goes in _ beneath _ this freaking tree, and there’s no way to get it out without a shovel.”

Alec watched her get to her knees, cursing as she dug her ball out. She dropped it back into play and took her shot. The ball flew neatly into the air and landed on the fairway, but unless she could pull a miracle shot next, Alec knew she wouldn’t be able to manage the par they needed to stay in the lead.

He took a deep breath and stared down at his own ball. The nine iron felt heavier in his hand than it had a minute ago.

“Ooh, nice shot, Max!” Jace called out behind him, breaking his concentration yet again. Alec turned his head just in time to see his youngest brother’s ball come around the grove of trees that had caught Izzy’s with a perfectly measured fade, landing neatly right at the edge of the green. Crap.

“I can totally make birdie from there,” Max announced gleefully as he jogged up to join them. “Oh, hey, Alec. Did the heat of the competition get to you? Taking a foot bath to cool down?”

Alec gave him and Jace both the middle finger and turned his attention back to the task in front of him. He adjusted his stance and closed his eyes, visualised the trajectory of the shot he wanted, then opened them again and took a slow breath to fully centre himself. The club came up towards his shoulder, then cut down towards the ball, breaking the surface of the water at the perfect angle and sending a thousand glittering droplets into the air as it came back up.

For a glorious second, he believed that he’d made it. 

And then he glanced back down.

Narrowly resisting the temptation to pull his high-fiving brothers into the water, Alec lowered his club, removed the seaweed tangled around it, and, with out-most dignity, bent and picked his ball out of the water before climbing out of the hazard to drop it back into play.


End file.
